A New Day Has Come
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Another story in my 'Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This' series. It's time for Rachel to give birth to her and Santana's first child. It doesn't go as well as planned but when it's over, a new day has really come. I hope you all enjoy reading this because I really enjoyed writing it!


_A New Day Has Come_

_A Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez fanfic;_

_By emmielovestonks_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot_

_Don't worry, I'm still writing my Puckelberry fanfic, 'A Senior Year of Unexpected Event's but I meant to post this story ages ago and hadn't got round to it. I hope to add to this series but for now I'm concentrating on 'ASYOUE' but I'll hopefully get back to this soon._

_I know I said that Santana was the one who carried and gave birth to both of the children but I don't feel that this story would fit if it was Santana giving birth. Instead I'm going to change it to that Rachel takes time out after being in Wicked for a couple of years before going into the Sound Of Music so she had time to have Oscar. Also I was asked to do this story to this song, I'd never heard it before but it fits beautifully and I have a fondness for this song now._

_It's not necessary to read Love Me Do as this takes place before that but I would probably be wise to read Sweet Dreams Are Made of This so it all makes sense. With all that said, I hope you enjoy reading this._

The rain was falling heavily with the echo of thunder clapping and the flashing of lightning to add to the horror for Rachel Lopez-Berry. She was home alone as Santana was finishing up in the studio and her back would not stop throbbing in pain. She was used to pain, being in theatre you had to practise a hell of a lot to get things done, but this was even more agonising. She was over her due date by a week and was starting to get frustrated, she should be waking up to the sound of her son's crying but no, he hadn't wanted to arrive yet and it annoyed Rachel.

"He'll come when he wants to," the doctor had reassured her, "It looks like it'll be a couple more weeks but he is perfectly healthy."

Rachel just had to remain calm and know that her precious son would come when the time was right. However, with the storm and the back pain, she wasn't very calm. She needed Santana to comfort her, storms had always frightened her and she needed her wife to hold, however, it wasn't raining that heavily when Santana had set off to the studio this morning. Also, with the storm, Rachel wasn't able to get hold of her. She had no idea when she'd be home.

Then suddenly it felt like Rachel had just wet herself, but being 25, that was impossible but then a pain hit her abdomen, it didn't hurt but it was highly uncomfortable. Panic ran through her body faster than blood and she knew she needed to get to the hospital but she daren't get out of bed with fear.

With a little hope she grabbed her phone and started ringing Santana but the rings were cut off and the line went dead. Instead, she sent her and Jesse, along with her fathers, mother and Kurt a simple text. "He's coming!" They would all know what that meant.

The next call she made was 911 and fortunately for her, the call when through.

"911 services, how can we help?"

"I'm going into labour and I have no way to get to the hospital!" Rachel cried down the phone shrieking quietly as another contraction hit.

"What's your name and address?"

"Rachel Lopez-Berry," Rachel replied and gave her address.

"An ambulance will be there in 10 minutes, hold tight Mrs Lopez-Berry!"

Rachel wasted no time; she carefully got out of bed and got dressed and put on her shoes. She tied up her hair and grabbed the emergency bag Santana had made her pack a couple of weeks before and she put on her shoes. She slowly made her way down stairs and unlocked the door when she saw the ambulance turn up outside. There were two women slightly older than she was rushing to her door.

They quickly knocked on the door and Rachel opened in but she groaned as another contraction hit.

"Let's go, Mrs Lopez-Berry," the taller ambulance lady said. "I'm Laurie and this is Perrie." She said pointing to herself and then the brunette.

They rushed Rachel into the back of the ambulance quickly so she wouldn't get wet from the rain. They pointed to the bed and Rachel laid down on it and Laurie then wrapped a blanket round her.

"I know this is very bad timing," Laurie began as Perrie ran to the driver's seat, "But are you the Rachel Lopez-Berry in Wicked, married to the famous Santana?"

Rachel let out a little chuckle, "Yes, I am."

"I'm a big fan," Laurie replied and started taking Rachel's details down.

The baby must have decided today was the best day to arrive, as the contractions were rapidly increasing in pain and coming more regular.

After a sprint through the streets, the ambulance pulled into the hospital and Rachel was pulled into the hospital and saw a bunch of people yelling at the receptionist. She'd recognise those people anywhere.

"Wait," she called to Laurie and Perrie, "they're my family!"

At hearing Rachel's voice the group turned round and rushed over to her. Her fathers were on either side with Santana grasping hold of her hand. Shelby held onto Rachel's other hand and Kurt and Jesse, who was holding onto Beth's hand, were running along behind.

Rachel wasn't ready for delivery yet so they led her into the maternity unit and gave her a private ward and Santana helped her into a gown.

"I'm sorry, baby," Santana said as she sat down next to Rachel on the bed, stroking circles on her palm, "I should have stayed home."

"I tried to call you all morning to see how you were but nothing was getting through," Hiram told Rachel as he walked over to her and took her other hand in his, "I know how you are with storms."

Hiram and Leroy had flown to New York for when Rachel's due date should have been but when they baby didn't come they agreed to stay in New York until he arrived. Luckily their hotel was near the hospital so they were able to get there quickly after getting Rachel's text.

"Tana, it's okay, you had to get to work and thanks Daddy…ouch!" Rachel screamed at the end. "They're getting bad."

Shelby then left the room and came back around 5 minutes later with a doctor following her. The doctor asked Rachel some questions and checked her out stating that she was almost time for her to be taken to the delivery suite. Just before he left he turned and said, "I'm afraid only three are allowed with her in there."

Rachel started to panic while the other decided who the three out of the six adults should go.

"Well Santana for definite," Hiram muttered, "It wouldn't be wise for you, Leroy, to go; you know how you are with blood."

Shelby then stepped forward next to Rachel stroking her forehead. Rachel leaned into the touch and murmured, "Will you be in the room, Mom?"

"Of course," Shelby replied and smiled proudly.

"Okay, so Santana and Shelby are going, who else?" Leroy asked.

"I'd be honoured to help my best friend," Kurt announced. "I'll never be able to do this and there's no one else I'd rather be there for. I wasn't able to get to the hospital in time when Britt had Luca. Also, Blaine passes his wishes on, he can't escape from rehearsal."

"Then it's decided," Jesse said speaking for the first time, "I'll stay here with Beth, Leroy and Hiram can wait outside and you three can go with her." He finished, indicating Santana, Shelby and Kurt.

Just as Leroy was about to replied Rachel shrieked loudly, tears rolling down her face. Nurses flooded into the room with the doctor following and immediately checking on Rachel.

"You're ready," he informed her and quickly set the bed up so the nurses could roll her down to the delivery room.

As promised, Jesse stayed in the room with Beth who looked very confused and kept asking her 'Uncle' Jesse what was going on.

"Remember what your mom said about you becoming an auntie?" He asked gently. Beth nodded smiling, "It's gonna happy today." He regretted saying this though as Beth started to jump up and down in excitement but he couldn't help but smile at the girl who he considered his niece.

The others rushed down the hall with Rachel who was still shrieking despite Santana and Shelby's attempts to calm her down.

"It's your turn next," Rachel yelled at Santana who visibly gulped at the thought on this being her but she nodded, if that's what her Rachel wanted, that's what she got.

Once they got outside the room Hiram and Leroy quickly kissed Rachel's forehead and wished her luck before taking the other's hand and waited outside. It was pure agony for the Berry men; they couldn't hear much except Rachel's screams of pain, it was their job that this would never happen. They both wanted to be in there to help but Leroy fainted at just the smell of blood let alone seeing it and Hiram felt that if Leroy couldn't be in there, he needed to stay with him. Rachel had her wife, mother and best friend with her; she was going to be fine.

Two hours later another sound was heard in the delivery room: a baby's cry. Hiram looked up at Leroy who already had a tear streaming down his face which matched his own expression. Then a nurse came out smiling at the two gentlemen.

"Would you like to meet your grandson?" She asked.

Both men nodded and followed her into the room. Rachel was lying on the bed with sweat dripping down her forehead and panting heavily. Shelby began wiping a cloth on Rachel's face to cool her down. Santana and Kurt were with the doctor who was wrapping one of their hands in a bandage. Hiram chuckled slightly at this; he never knew Rachel was strong enough to break someone's hand.

Santana looked round at the sound of Hiram's laughter and smiled at the Berry men and joined them as they made their way up to Rachel. There was panic in their eyes as they noticed that the baby wasn't in the room.

"Everything's okay," Santana reassured them, "They're cleaning him up and taking measurements."

Kurt then walked over to the family, "Note to self, never hold Rachel's hand when she's in labour, I'm lucky to have mine!" He laughed when Rachel looked guilty.

"Yeah, you'll be looking after him more because I'm unable to," Santana added indicating her own hand.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Just then, two nurses came back into the room, one opened the blinds and windows to let air in and the other one was carrying a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She walked over to the bed and settled the baby into Rachel's arms. "Meet your son, Rachel," the nurse said smiling.

"A new day has come," Rachel muttered. Everyone looked at her questioningly so she continued, "It's a Celine Dion song."

"I'm aware of that, Honey," Shelby muttered, "But what's it got to do with this?"

"It fits," Rachel mumbled and then began to sing, rocking the baby in time.

"A new day  
A new day

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has come  
Ohhh, a light  
Hush now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Hush now  
Hush now."

Everyone in the room had trouble hiding their tears with the sound of Rachel's beautiful voice filling the room. The moment was interrupted when Jesse walked in with an excited nine year old that was Beth.

"I've ruined something, haven't I?" He asked and everyone laughed.

"I was just saying how the song A New Day Has Come, fitted with the situation," Rachel replied snuggling the little baby into her chest more.

"Yeah, especially now the rain has stopped and the sun is starting to come out," he agreed and then nodded to the window.

Everyone looked over and smiled. This moment was also interrupted by Beth stating, "I wanna see my nephew!"

"Here," Hiram said lifting the blond girl onto the bed.

"He's sooooooo cute," she cooed and Shelby smiled at her as she stroked both of her daughters' hair. "What's he called?"

"Yeah, what is he called?" Jesse echoed. He stepped forward and really looked at his son for the first time. Well he said his son, but he knew that the baby was really Santana and Rachel's son; he'd just helped with his creation. He knew that he'd be in the baby's life but as an Uncle which he was happy with. He and Sebastian didn't want children of their own, at least not right now and he was happy with that. The baby didn't have much hair but he could tell it was dark, which could be from either him or Rachel as they had similar coloured hair. He had her brown eyes and lips but he was happy to see that the baby had his nose and a slight curl to his hair. He would be handsome when he grew up.

Rachel looked up at Santana who nodded in agreement, "he's called Oscar Kurt Lopez-Berry," Rachel announced.

Kurt looked so proud and he started to cry again. "I swear, no one had better take any pictures of this, Blaine and Finn will never let me live this down. You should have seen me after Britt gave birth to Luca, I was in bits!" Kurt said.

"How are Britt and Luca?" Rachel asked.

"They're fine, he's so spoilt but that's mainly by his Uncles and now this little fellow is going to get just as spoiled!" Kurt replied.

Rachel was exhausted and a nurse then came in and asked the family to leave so she could get some sleep. Santana was allowed to stay with being Rachel's wife so she lifted Oscar out of Rachel's arms and laid him in the cot next to bed before slipping into the bed next to Rachel and holding her while she slept.

oOoOo

A couple of weeks later and Rachel and Santana were getting into a rhythm with bringing up baby Oscar. Santana's hand was now fully healed from the labour process and was able to look after the baby with Rachel. She went to into the studio a couple of days a week but spent most of her time at home with her family.

Rachel had just finished her run on Wicked when she hit the beginning of her second trimester as she would start showing and it was getting harder to belt the top notes. It worried Santana when she rose into the air every during 'Defying Gravity' so Rachel thought it was better to leave when she did. She missed performing but she had been asked to play Maria in the Sound Of Music when she was ready to go back to work. The person playing her at the moment had announced she was pregnant too and was going to be leaving in a couple of months. An understudy would play her until Rachel was ready.

The Lopez-Berrys were in the kitchen with the radio on. Rachel was cooking while Santana was sorting out Oscar's bottle when Celine Dion started playing on the radio. Both women smiled and joined in with the song as it brought back memories.

A new day had come when Oscar was born, it was the beginning of motherhood for both women and it was the beginning of Oscar's life. Not only this, but it was also another song to add to the list, which was also a good thing, Rachel thought.


End file.
